Matchmaker
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: The Bill/Waterloo Road crossover. What would’ve happened if Rachel had called the police on Stuart after his attempts to blackmail her and Sun Hill Police were brought in to investigate? Full summary inside, plz R&R luv ya all Gemz xxx
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, here's my latest fic. **

**This idea came to me in a burst of inspiration I had not long after Series 3 of Waterloo Road finished, still slightly irritated that we have to wait until the end of this year to find out what happens and to be honest, I just wanted an excuse to write a story featuring two of my favourite couples.**

**Just so you know, you don't have to watch Waterloo Road to understand what's happening in this story although; it would help if you did.**

**Set after Series 3 Episode 18 of Waterloo Road**

**Please review guys, luv ya all Gemz xxx**

**PS Thanks to Laura AKA SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR for reading this Prologue through ages ago, when I first started writing this.**

**

* * *

**

Matchmaker

**Summary: The Bill/Waterloo Road crossover. What would've happened if Rachel had called the police on Stuart after his attempts to blackmail her and Sun Hill Police were brought in to investigate? For the purposes of this fic, Romania hasn't happened, Sam and Phil never embarked on a relationship and Phil hasn't left. Pairings are SamPhil and RachelEddie.**

**Prologue**

Detective Inspector Samantha Nixon switched the computer in her office off at 5:30 one Thursday evening. She sighed quietly to herself as she began to gather her things together; Neil was still on leave so she had the office to herself. Sam sat back in her chair and looked out of her office window and saw that the main CID office was virtually empty, apart from one person, Detective Sergeant Phil Hunter. The one remaining occupant of the office surprised Sam slightly, Phil had always been the first to leave, never the last. His behaviour had changed quite considerably since Sam's promotion to DI just over a year ago. She had noticed this before but hadn't said anything to him, she like the new improved Phil Hunter. Sam smiled to herself and all of a sudden, she felt the familiar feeling of loneliness sweeping over her. She lived on her own and although she enjoyed the independence of that, it didn't stop her from feeling lonely. Sam was fiercely independent and although she would never admit to it, she missed having someone else around. Maybe it was time to find someone new, new man, new relationship.

Sam stood up and picked her things up before heading towards her office door and opening it. She flicked off the light switch and closed the door after her. As soon as he heard the door close, Phil's head shot up and his gaze locked with Sam's. 'What are you still doing here Phil?' Sam asked.

'Paperwork,' Phil replied. 'I've got some reports that need to be done.'

'Why don't you leave them until tomorrow?'

'What and face another microwaved meal for one? No thanks,'

'I could give you a hand,' Sam said.

'Haven't you got plans?' Phil asked.

Sam shook her head, 'my plans for this evening were probably similar to yours, a bottle of wine, takeaway and a DVD,' she replied.

'Which DVD? Music and Lyrics or Love Actually?'

'The Holiday actually,'

'How did I know it was going to be a rom-com?'

Sam shrugged her shoulders, 'you know me too well,' she finally said. 'Would you like some help or not?'

Phil smiled warmly at Sam, 'I'd love some,' he replied.

Sam smiled back at him as she put her things down on the nearest available chair and walked over to Phil's desk.

For the next couple of hours, Sam and Phil sat there sorting out his paperwork. Sam dictated as he typed, occasionally he would ask her to repeat things. 'You've got a memory like a sieve,' she would say everytime this happened.

'Not for all things,' Phil would reply.

Sam and Phil carried on for another half an hour until she looked down at the clock in the corner of the computer screen, it read 8:00pm. 'We've been at this for two and a half hours now,' she said.

Phil nodded, 'I think we've done enough for today, don't you?'

Sam nodded back, 'how do you fancy retiring to the nearest pub?' Phil asked.

Sam looked up from the papers that she was clutching, 'I'd like that very much,' she whispered, meeting Phil's gaze.

Phil flashed her one of his trademark smiles as they both gathered their things together and left CID, unaware they were going to be called upon for action the next day.

* * *

The headteacher at Waterloo Road Comprehensive School, Rachel Mason, opened the door to her office and entered, her deputy, Eddie Lawson following in her wake. He shut the door after him and she sat down behind her desk, Rachel looked up at smiled at him, she was at a complete loss for anything to say. His loyalty to her had shone through today and words could not express how grateful she was for that.

Over the past few weeks, she and Eddie had became friends but the way he'd stuck his neck out for her today indicated to Rachel that maybe, Eddie's feelings towards her were stronger than those between friends. Maybe she reciprocated these feelings but was scared to act on them. The time she had spent as a prostitute in her teens had made her scared of being in love and trusting people around her. This had become more apparent since she had arrived at Waterloo Road; she had found it difficult to trust people around her, for fear of the secrets of her dark past being exposed. Her worst nightmare came true when Eddie discovered the truth about her past. After being pressurised by Eddie, Rachel eventually opened up to him and confessed that she had been blackmailed by Stuart Hordley into backing his bid to build the new training school. Rachel really thought that Eddie understood why she had done the things she had but she had been wrong, he had handed in his resignation and she believed that it was because he couldn't handle the thought of her having sex with men for money, although he wouldn't admit that. Thankfully for Rachel, Eddie retracted his resignation and agreed to stay and help her get rid of Stuart, which they had now done. Rachel was glad that she'd finally got Eddie on her side because without him in her corner today, her past would've probably been exposed and she would've resigned. Rachel had no idea how she would ever repay Eddie for what he had done for her, he had saved her career today and for that, she would be eternally grateful.

She smiled at him again, I don't know how I can ever thank you for what you have done for me today Eddie,' Rachel finally said.

'You don't have to Rachel,' Eddie replied.

'Why not?'

'You got me back in touch with Alison and now, I'm seeing Michael a lot more than before, if you hadn't called her, I wouldn't have seen him. When I found out about your past and Hordley blackmailing you to get the contract, I felt like I could repay the favour by helping to get him off your back,'

'Are you sure there's not another reason behind you helping me?' Rachel asked.

Eddie looked at her and smiled, 'no, of course not,' he lied.

There was an ulterior motive behind his desire to help Rachel out. He would have been the first to admit that he didn't appreciate her waltzing in and taking over the school, he had been looking forward to taking the reins as headteacher after the resignation of Rachel's predecessor, Jack Rimmer, for the rest of the term. However, they had managed to put aside their differences and call a truce, the forging of this friendship had began to take hold when Eddie told Rachel that he was the father of twins, but one of them died very young. She had been very sympathetic towards him and their friendship had grown from there. However, to Eddie, his feelings for Rachel constituted something more than friendship. Everything he had done for her today, he had done because he was falling in love with her. Rachel was wrong, he could see past the fact that she was a prostitute and had sex with men for money, that was twenty years ago. Eddie could fully understand why Rachel had changed her identity, to keep the same name would've served as a constant reminder of the past that she was so desperate to get away from. Changing her name meant she could make something of herself, try to put the past behind her and start again. In Eddie's opinion, the qualities that Rachel possessed far outweighed her faults; she was a beautiful, intelligent and caring woman who seemed way of his league. He had no idea of how he could admit his true feelings to Rachel, he was in love with her but couldn't admit how he truly felt, he didn't know whether his feelings would be returned by her.

'Listen Rachel,' Eddie finally said. 'Are you busy tonight?'

'Not especially why?' Rachel replied as she looked up from the computer screen in front of her.

'I was just wondering if you fancied going out for dinner,'

Rachel's gaze locked with his and a small smile began to creep across her face. 'Yeah, I'd really like that Eddie,' she smiled.

'I would come and pick you up but…I don't know where you live,' Eddie replied.

Rachel laughed as she reached out and pulled a stack of post-it notes towards her, she wrote her address on one and passed it to Eddie. 'What time shall I come and pick you up then?' he asked.

'It's entirely up to you,' Rachel replied.

'Shall we say about 7:30?'

Rachel nodded, 'that's fine with me,' she said. 'I'll see you then,' she added as she smiled up at him.

Eddie smiled back at her as he turned around and opened the office door and left, closing the door behind him.

Rachel smiled to herself as she switched off the computer. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed an envelope poking out of the top drawer. She picked it up and the contents fell into her lap. She put the envelope on her desk and picked up its contents, inside it was the evidence that Stuart had been using to blackmail her, including a newspaper cutting about a vice crackdown. Smiling to herself once again, she put the evidence back in its envelope and dropped it into the bottom drawer, with one turn of the key, the drawer was locked. Rachel sat back in her chair and sighed happily to herself, maybe it was time for her to put the past to rest and look to the future. She took one last look at the drawer before gathering her things together. She would never, under normal circumstances, leave the office so early but by all accounts, today had been a very stressful day for her, she had a date to prepare for after all.

**

* * *

**

Btw, for those of you who don't watch Waterloo Road, Alison is Eddie's ex-wife and Michael is Eddie's son (just in case that wasn't clear)

**Plz review, all comments welcome :) xxx**


	2. Letting Him In

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter: Laura (SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Laura (S-Nixon) and Barb.**

**Please keep doing so, luv ya all Gemz xxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Letting Him In**

Rachel looked at the clock on her bedside table; it read 7:25. Eddie would be here to pick her up in a few minutes. She smiled to herself as she picked up her handbag up off her bed and walked towards the door, opening it as she did so.

She descended the staircase and as she reached the bottom, Rachel turned to look at her reflection in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs. She added an extra coat of lip gloss to her lips as the doorbell rang. Rachel looked down at her watch; it was bang on 7:30. She walked towards the door and unlocked it, smiling at Eddie as she saw him stood on the doorstep. 'Well, at least you're on time,' Rachel commented.

'We said 7:30 and I'm here at 7:30 exactly,' Eddie replied. 'You ready?'

'Yeah I am,' Rachel said as she stepped out onto the doorstep.

She closed the door behind her and turned the key in the lock before putting the keys back into her bag. Rachel turned to face Eddie and followed him down the path and towards his 4x4.

* * *

Sam and Phil entered the Seven Bells at about quarter past eight. 'I'll get the drinks Sam, you go and get us a table,' Phil said.

'You don't even know what I'm drinking,' Sam replied.

'Oh I think I do,' Phil smirked at Sam as he began to walk towards the bar.

Sam smiled to herself as she turned around and began to walk towards a small table in the corner. She sat herself down and a few minutes later, Phil turned around and carried a tray towards their table. 'There you go Sam, one white wine,' he said, putting a glass of white wine down in front of her.

'Awww, you remembered, Sam replied.

'I'm hardly likely to forget what it is you drink,' Phil said. 'Would you ever forget what I like to drink?'

'No because it's so blatantly obvious,'

'Oh yeah, so what do I like to drink?'

'Beer,' Sam said, after a moment's mock thinking.

'You've got me sussed, haven't you?' Phil replied.

'Not completely, we've known each other for years and got to know each other well over that time,'

'I guess so,' Phil said as he picked up his beer and began to drink.

_

* * *

_

A few hours later

'Come on Sam,' Phil said. 'I think you've had enough.'

Sam looked at him, 'why?' she asked.

Phil gestured towards the collection of wine glasses and vodka bottles that were cluttering up their table. 'Come on Sam,' he said, 'let me take you home.'

Sam looked up at him and giggled, 'OK then,' she replied in between giggles.

Phil stood up and then pulled Sam up too. He draped one of her arms around his shoulders and supported her as the both walked towards the door to the pub. Phil opened it and they both stepped outside into the cold night air.

Once outside the pub, Phil turned to face Sam, 'at least one of us is sober,' he said.

'It's not my fault you kept buying me drinks,' Sam protested.

'You could've said no,'

'You could've stopped buying me drinks; I didn't say you could,'

'You never said I couldn't,'

'Phil!' Sam warned. 'If you're going to take me home, can you just do it instead of arguing with me please,'

'If that's what you want,' Phil said.

Phil wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and put his other arm under her knees as he picked her up. He turned around and began to walk away from the pub, in the direction of Sam's house.

* * *

'I really enjoyed myself tonight, thanks Eddie,' Rachel said as she and Eddie left the restaurant.

Eddie smiled, 'can I ask you something?' Rachel asked, breaking the silence that had descended between them.

'Course you can Rachel,' Eddie replied.

'Why were you so keen to help me out with Stuart?'

Eddie stopped walking and turned to face her, 'I guess I felt a bit guilty,' he said.

'What have you got to feel guilty about?'

'For not supporting you from the start and handing in my resignation when I did, what you did…it's in the past now. I care about you Rachel and I didn't want to see your career reputation in tatters because of some low-life little sod,'

Rachel's eyes met Eddie's and she smiled, 'I meant what I said earlier, I really don't want you to leave,' she said.

'Neither do I,' Eddie replied.

'Good, I don't know what I would've done if you'd resigned, I'm so glad you decided against it…eventually,'

'I thought about it afterwards and decided I was wrong, it doesn't matter who you were, it's who you are now that counts,'

'Thanks Eddie,' Rachel said as they started walking again.

Eddie and Rachel stopped by his 4x4 a few minutes later. 'Do you want me to drop you off back at yours?' he asked.

Rachel looked at him and a grin began to emerge on her face, 'I don't know how else I'm going to get back do you?' she asked.

'You could walk,'

'Fine, I'll do that then,' Rachel said as she began to walk away.

'Rachel!' Eddie called, she turned back to face him. 'I'll drop you off, don't worry.'

Rachel smiled at him as she walked back towards him and Eddie got into the drivers seat. She got into the passengers seat and drove off, in the direction of Rachel's house.

* * *

'Sam!' Phil said as he carried her up the garden path. 'Where are your keys? I can't get you in without them.'

'They're in my bag,' Sam replied.

'Well, pass me your bag then,'

'No, it's fine. I'll get them,'

Sam took her bag out of her hand and attempted to put it into her lap but her bag made contact with the side of Phil's head before she did so, 'ouch!' he said automatically.

'Sorry Phil,' Sam replied as she started to giggle.

'Give me the bag,'

Phil dropped Sam to her feet as she handed him the bag. Phil unzipped her bag and fished around inside to find the keys. He pulled them out and walked towards the door. The door opened and Phil walked back towards Sam and scooped her into his arms. He carried her into the house and closed the door behind them before carrying her through to the living room. Phil sat her down on the sofa, 'I'll get you some coffee,' he said.

He left the living room and entered the hall; he walked towards the door and locked it. Once he had done that, Phil made his way through to Sam's kitchen and took two cups down from the shelf. He flicked the kettle on and once it had boiled, Phil made himself and Sam a cup of coffee each. He carried them through to the living room, 'there you go,' he said as he held out one of the cups to Sam.

She smiled up at him as she took the cup that Phil was holding out to her. He sat down beside her and they drank their coffees in silence.

Sam put her mug down on the coffee table about fifteen minutes later. 'Phil,' she said.

'What is it Sam?' Phil asked as he finished his mouthful of coffee and put his cup on the table.

'Take me to bed,' she demanded.

'If you wish, jellyfish,' Phil said as he once again scooped Sam up into his arms.

'I'm not a jellyfish,' Sam pouted.

'I know you're not, I was joking,' Phil laughed as he carried Sam upstairs.

* * *

Eddie pulled up outside Rachel's house a little while later, he stopped the engine and turned in his seat to face her, 'I guess I'll see you tomorrow' he said with an air of sadness.

'I guess so,' Rachel whispered back. 'You could come in for a coffee, if you wanted to of course,' she added, not allowing herself a chance to change her mind.

'I'd love to,'

Rachel smiled at him as they both got out of Eddie's 4x4; she walked up the path, and towards the door. She opened it and she and Eddie stepped inside. Rachel locked the door after her, 'go through to the living room Eddie, I'll bring the coffees,' she called.

Rachel went through to the kitchen and made the coffees, she carried them through to Eddie a few minutes later.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Eddie finished his coffee and looked across at Rachel, 'I'd better be going,' he said. 'I'll see you tomorrow,' he added, leaning across to press a light kiss against Rachel's cheek.

'You don't have to go,' Rachel replied.

'Why not?'

Rachel took a deep breath and lean closer to Eddie, her lips brushed softly against his before she pulled away. Her gaze met Eddie's, 'are you sure you want this?' he asked.

Rachel was silent for a moment; she had spent so long avoiding getting into relationships with blokes because of her past. The man sat beside her knew about her past and hadn't begrudged her for it, 'I'm sure,' she finally replied as she leant across to kiss him once more.

Rachel stood up and pulled Eddie up with her. Their lips cashed once more but this time, Eddie deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her as his tongue entered her mouth. She pulled away and gazed into Eddie's eyes. 'What's…' he started.

He stopped as Rachel put a finger to his lips. She smiled at him as she took his hand and led him upstairs towards her bedroom.

* * *

Phil opened Sam's bedroom door and carried her inside, he put her down on the bed and smiled at her. 'Phil,' Sam whispered.

'Yes Sam,' he replied, smiling slightly as he looked at her.

'Don't leave me,'

'I won't leave you Sam, not when you're like this,' Phil said as he walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down beside her.

Sam turned around and moved towards Phil resting her head against his shoulder, 'I wuv you Phil,' she murmured, slurring her words slightly before passing out.

**

* * *

**

Reviews? All comments appreciated xxx


	3. Can't Forget

**Hey guys, latest update for you. Apologies for the delay, just finished my A-Level exams so the updates on this and all my other stories will be more frequent from now on.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter: Laura (SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Sam, DetBarb, Laura (S-Nixon), eeeeee and Tee. Please keep doing so, luv ya all Gemz xxx**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 2- Can't Forget

Phil woke up early the next morning; he rubbed his eyes as the early morning sunlight cast its light through Sam's window and focussed on his surroundings. He looked towards the other side of the bed, it was empty. Sam must've already got up. Phil smiled slightly to himself as he remembered the events of the night before, he hadn't drunk as much as Sam and therefore, it was clearer in his mind than it probably was for her. The one thing that Phil remembered more than anything else was Sam saying that she loved him. He smirked to himself, he didn't know whether she actually meant it or not. Phil so desperately wanted her to mean what she had said the night before because he had fallen in love with her. They had been close for ages and over that time, he had realised that his feelings for Sam amounted to more than friendship. On the other hand, she had been drunk the night before and she may have said it in her drunken stupor Phil needed to know where he stood, one way or the other.

He got up off the bed and walked towards the door. He opened it and as he descended the staircase, he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Phil reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Sam turned around as soon as she heard Phil enter the kitchen, 'morning Phil,' she said.

'Morning Sam,' Phil replied. 'You OK?'

'Not too bad,' Sam said. 'I am a bit hungover though.'

'I'm not surprised,'

'I was about to bring this up to you,' Sam said as she put a cup of coffee on the worktop.

'Thanks,' Phil smiled gratefully towards Sam as he sat down on one of the stools and began to drink his coffee.

Phil finished his coffee about ten minutes later, 'listen Sam,' he started. 'About last night…'

Sam's eyes met Phil's, 'what about last night?' she asked.

'Well…' Phil trailed off, wondering how best to broach the subject of her actions last night. 'You said a few things last night and I was just wondering where it leaves us.'

'What things?'

'Before you passed out last night, you said you loved me,'

Sam closed her eyes and sighed deeply, the events of last night were still a bit hazy, especially that particular part. Phil was her best friend and she trusted him, he would never lie to her about something like that. She opened her eyes and looked at Phil, their gazes locked. 'Look Phil, I said a number of things last night, under the influence of alcohol, that I didn't mean and…'

'And that was one of them,' Phil finished.

Sam nodded her head, 'I'm sorry Phil,' she smiled apologetically.

He smiled politely back at her. He had been expecting this but it still didn't take away the sinking feeling that he had experienced when Sam confirmed it. Phil was in love with her, but it appeared that his feelings weren't reciprocated by her. They had been through a lot, he had been there for her when her relationship with Stuart was failing and had consoled her when she lost her and Stuart's baby. He loved her but he had been knocked back. He couldn't forget his feelings for Sam, even if he'd wanted to. 'I'd better be going,' Phil said as he got up.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the hall, towards the door. Sam followed him, 'we're still friends aren't we Phil?' she asked.

Phil turned around and smiled at Sam, 'course we are. What makes you say that?' he replied.

'I just don't want everything I said last night to jeopardise our friendship,'

'It hasn't, I promise,' Phil said as he kissed Sam's forehead. 'I'll see you at work.'

'See you Phil,' Sam replied as he opened the door and walked down the garden path.

Sam watched until Phil disappeared out of sight, sighing quietly to herself. She was glad it hadn't done anything to their friendship. Phil was her best friend and their friendship was something very valuable to her and she didn't want to lose it all because of a few things that she said under duress. Her head was still throbbing, which wasn't surprising after the amount she had drunk last night. Sam locked the door and went back upstairs to her bedroom to prepare for her working day.

* * *

Rachel looked up at the clock; it read 6:45. She sat up slightly, smiling slightly to herself as she saw the pile of clothes that had been so hastily discarded the night before and then turned to look at the male figure asleep beside her. She smiled to herself as she remembered what had happened between her and Eddie the night before, not that she'd ever be able to forget it, or even want to. Eddie was the first man she'd allowed to get that close to her for many years; for fear that she would end up being used. Rachel couldn't regret what had happened, she had made a move on Eddie, she wanted it to happen. Rachel shuffled her position and rested her head against his chest. 'Eddie?' she whispered.

Eddie's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Rachel's voice. His gaze fixed upon the top of her head, 'morning Rachel,' he whispered back as he sat up slightly and kissed the top of her head.

Rachel looked up at Eddie and smiled, 'morning Eddie,' she replied.

'You OK?'

'Fine thanks, you?'

'Never better,'

Rachel smiled as Eddie leant downwards and kissed her softly. They pulled away and she snuggled back down and rested her head back against his chest. Eddie wrapped his arms around Rachel, bringing her even closer to him. 'Can I ask you something Rachel?' Eddie asked, breaking the blissful silence that had descended between them.

'Course you can,' Rachel replied.

'You know you said that you couldn't go to the police about Stuart because there was no evidence to support your accusation,'

Rachel looked up at him and nodded, 'we've got the evidence now so would you consider going to the police now?' Eddie continued.

Rachel sat up, pulling the sheets up with her to cover herself. 'Eddie, you know it's not that simple. If I did go to the police about Stuart, it would come out about my past and if that happens, I will resign. Besides, you were the one who yesterday was convinced that we'd seen the last of him,' she said.

'I know Rachel. I want him out of our lives for good and the best way to do that is to put him away,'

'I wish it was that simple. Suppose I did get the police onto Stuart and it did come out about my past, I would probably either be sacked or forced to resign, I love my job here and I don't want to leave so soon after we…' Rachel stopped, hoping that Eddie would understand what she meant.

Eddie sat up and put his arms around her. She rested her head against his shoulder, 'you haven't done anything wrong Rachel so I can't see a reason why the governors would fire you, it's in the past. And as for us, if the worst comes to the worst, we'll manage,' he whispered as he pulled out of the embrace and leant downwards to kiss the top of her head.

'Thanks Eddie,' Rachel said as she took her head off Eddie's shoulder and smiled at him.

'What for?'

'For supporting me, I know it must've been difficult for you to take in,'

'It was,' Eddie admitted. 'But I'm over that now.'

'Good,' Rachel smiled. 'I'm glad.'

Eddie leant across and kissed Rachel softly on the lips. She relaxed and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck and she lay back on the bed before pulling him down on top of her as their tongues clashed together…

* * *

'That felt good,' Rachel whispered about half an hour later.

'How good?' Eddie cheekily asked as he sat up.

Rachel too sat up and smiled at him. She put one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her. Their lips met once again but this time, Rachel deepened the kiss and poked her tongue into his mouth. They pulled away a few minutes later. 'That good,' she said as she rested her forehead against Eddie's.

'Listen, about what I said earlier Rachel,' Eddie started.

'Which bits of it?'

'About Stuart, I had an idea. Surely there's got to be a way to get the police onto him without it damaging your career,'

Rachel moved away slightly from Eddie, 'how do you mean?' she asked.

'I don't really know Rachel, I thought there might be a way of keeping any investigation into Stuart discreet, that's all,'

A thought suddenly occurred to Rachel, 'I think you're right Eddie,' she said. 'I'll make a few calls, but I'm not promising anything will come of it.'

'That is all I ask of you,' Eddie replied as she wrapped his arms around Rachel once more.

She rested her head against Eddie's chest and sighed happily to herself. 'I'd better be going Rachel,' Eddie said a few minutes later.

'Awww, why?' Rachel moaned.

'Because I think people will start to talk if I turn up to school dressed in the same clothes as yesterday,'

A small smile began to creep across Rachel's face. 'I guess so,' she said.

She got out of bed and walked towards her en-suite bathroom and opened the door, pulling her purple silk dressing gown off the back and wrapping it around herself. 'I'll leave you to get dressed,' Rachel smiled at Eddie as she walked towards the door and opened it, closing it as she left to go downstairs.

* * *

Eddie came downstairs about ten minutes later. He heard movement in the kitchen; he knew it was Rachel so he went through. 'I'm going now Rachel,' he said.

Rachel put her coffee mug down on the worktop, 'I guess I'll see you at work then,' she said.

'You will indeed,' Eddie smiled as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen and towards the door.

Rachel heard the door open, 'Eddie!' she called as she left the kitchen and followed Eddie to the door.

Eddie turned around as he saw Rachel enter the hall, 'what is it Rachel?' he asked.

'Let me do this one more time,' Rachel replied as she walked towards him.

She cupped his face in her hands and brought it closer to hers. She kissed him passionately on the lips and allowed her tongue to clash with his. They pulled away and smiled at each other, 'I'll see you in a bit,' Eddie said as he walked down the garden path.

Rachel watched as Eddie got into his 4x4 and pulled away from the kerb. Once Eddie had disappeared out of sight, she closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. Rachel ran her fingers through her hair and smiled to herself. Maybe Eddie did have a point about Stuart, perhaps it would be better for both of them to get the police onto him and get him out of their lives for good. They both knew what he was capable of and if Stuart found out about them, neither of them would be safe.

**

* * *

**

Reviews? xxxx


End file.
